Eggbert the Egg
Eggbert was an egg that lived a short but meaningful life. His parents were Spike and Shane. Character History Season 2 He was introduced in the beginning of Eggbert, when Spike is at her support group for pregnant teens, when the counselor assigns all the girls an egg to take care of for two weeks to help understand what it would be like if they decided to keep their baby. The next day Spike takes him to school with her. Erica asks Spike "Hey what's in the box?" to which Spike replies "Uh, I'm sort of babysitting an egg..." Later she takes it out in class and all the girls get excited and say it's "cute". Alexa says it is too plain and needs to a face so she begins drawing a face on the egg. "There! Now it needs a name" she says. Lucy asks why and says "it's just an egg" but Alexa protests and says "No it's not! It's a baby!" Heather than grabs the egg and says "I know! Call it Eggbert! It looks like an Eggbert!" and so, Eggbert the Egg was born! When Spike is still ignoring Shane after his attempts to talk to her, she finally talks to him in the stairwell. He says he wants to help her, because he still likes her. She asks "You really want to help?" he says he does. So she hands him Eggbert the Egg and he asks what it is. "That's Eggbert, you've got to take care of him for a week. Until Monday that's a REAL baby, and you have to take care of it" Spike says, Shane rolls his eyes and says that it's dumb. She tells him it's not and this is what taking care of a baby is really like, if he really wants to help he'll do it and he has to do it seriously. Spike walks away and Shane asks how he's supposed to explain "this" (referring to Eggbert the Egg) to his parents, Spike shrugs and leaves. Throughout the week Shane is seen taking care of Eggbert the Egg while the other students tease him about it, clucking at him in the hall, taking Eggbert the Egg and tossing him back and forth, or making remarks such as... * LD: "How's Eggbert?" *laughs* * Erica: "Hello Eggbert!" * Heather: "You and the egg have a big weekend planned Shane?" * Joey: "Shane my man! How's Eggbert today? You know, I like him, he's a good egg!" *pets Eggbert the Egg* * Snake: "Kinda shy though, don't you think it's time for him to come out of his shell?" * Wheels: "I bet he knows a lot of great yokes" * Joey: "Tell me um, when it's born, do you think it will be a guy, or a chick?" (Shane says "Joey, lay off okay") * Joey: "Oh! Lay off okay! Lay off the egg!" *laughing* "That was good! Shane my man, you really crack me up!" * Snake and Wheels: "Crack me up! Good one Joey!" * Unknown: *grabs Eggbert the Egg* "Come on daddy, tell me a joke, I promise not to crack up!" * Joey: "Alright! It's party time! Eggberts here!" *grabs Eggbert the Egg* "Eggbert! How you doin'? Let's get fried!" *throws Eggbert the Egg to Wheels* Shane shows up at Lucy's party and Spike asks him "Where's Eggbert?" He pulls Eggbert the Egg out of his shirt pocket and says "We decided to come, lots of people bring their babies to parties!" Joey grabs Eggbert the Egg from Shane and tosses him to Wheels, then the other kids begin throwing him back and forth. When Spike saw this she was annoyed because Shane wasn't taking it seriously, but he was trying despite everyone making fun of him. Although he eventually joined in the tossing of Eggbert the Egg which made Spike leave the party upset, they fight and Shane says "Why are you so mad at me? I'm trying to help! It's just this stupid egg!" Spike grabs Eggbert the Egg from Shane and says "This stupid egg is not the point!" throwing him to the ground where he is splattered to death. RIP Eggbert the Egg 1988-1988. Category:Joke Pages